Glowing Hearts
by Mechanical Zero
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy go on a job to find a sorceress who can make hearts glow with the one's they are destined to be with, things get a turn for the worst! At first they think it's just a spell she casted on them, but the sorceress reveals that if two hearts glow the same color, they've found their match! What does this mean for our favorite Celestial Mage and Dragon Slayer?
1. The Sorceress

**Chapter One-**

Disclaimer! I don't own FT! Only the plot!

It was a long day for Natsu and Lucy. They found out some pretty life changing news, and they last thing they wanted to do was see each other. Not after what happened. Now, let's go rewind to where everything first began.

Earlier that day~

"Oi! Happy! Do you wanna pick a job today? Erza's on a solo mission and Gray's with Juvia and Lisanna on a mission so it'll just be you, me, and Lucy okay?" Natsu asked the blue feline. It was about nine o' clock in the morning. Juvia really wanted to go on a mission with Gray, but since Lisanna was part of her team, she came too. Erza was requested by the council to talk to Jellal and see if he's hiding any other secrets from them that could possibly lead to another end of the world crisis. So that left Lucy, Natsu and Happy at the guild.

Today was a calm day. Nothing new went down, nothing blew up, and no one was kidnapped. You could actually say it was boring! Lucy and Natsu were sitting at a table together sitting across from each other with Lucy reading a book about the history of celestial keys and Natsu eating fire chicken like a pig.

"Really Natsu?! You never let me pick a job! I'll make sure to pick the best job there is!" Happy squealed, leaving his fish on the table and flying to the request board. "Are you sure you want to let Happy pick a job? There's a reason why we don't let him pick a job you know. My back still hurts from the last one he picked…" Lucy whispered to her partner, but not taking her eyes off her page.

"Maybe this one won't be as bad! Plus, I already checked the board before I asked him." He said with a snicker. The blonde mage just rolled her eyes and returned to her book. "Guys! I found a good one! We need to find a witch lady with weird powers!" Happy said after he flew back to the table with a piece of paper in his paws.

"Hmmm. A sorceress who has emotion powers? I don't know Happy… The power to bend or create different emotions? That seems a bit extreme. Don't you think so Natsu?" Lucy asked, raising her right eyebrow after reading the sheet. "Yeah… Happy where'd you get that sheet? I didn't see it on the board."

"You looked at the board?! I thought I could be independent and choose." Happy exclaimed. "Uhh no! Of course not Happy! I was just browsing it! I swear!" The dragon slayer said, putting both his hands in the air.

"I know why it's up there… I put it up!" A new voice said behind them in a, ominous voice. "EEEEEP!" Both mages fell from their seats and on the floor. "Boy, I never though Natsu Dragneel could be scared! Relax, it's just me, Mira!" The take-over mage said in a cheery voice. "What the hell Mira?" Natsu moaned in frustration. He got up and rubbed his head. "Sorry! With Lisanna out with Gray and Juvia, and Elfman with Evergreen, I have no one to talk to!" She replied. "Well, creeping behind us is _not_ talking-" Lucy mumbled, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "-So what did the people say when they dropped off the request Mira?"

"They said that the woman would reveal personal stuff with her emotion spells. The guy told me that the sorceress made him tell his friend that he was an asshole." She replied, still looking innocent, with her arms wrapped around her cherry red dress. "Huh, so she can make her victims reveal their secrets about one another? That's not that bad! We already know everything about each other! C'mon let's take it Natsu!" Lucy announced, and looked at the piece of paper again. "Oh my god Natsu! Look at this reward! This'll pay my rent for the next three months!" She exclaimed in glee with money signs covering her eyes.

"I don't see why not! C'mon Happy we need to pack!" And with those words, he and Happy rushed out of Fairy Tail, leavin a trail of dust. "Oi. –cough cough- What am I going to do with those too?" Lucy said to herself. "Well, maybe Natsu could end up confessing his undying love for you! The mission makes you reveal secrets right?" Mira chimed in cupping her hands and putting them by her face, sitting across from the celestial mage who had a sweat drop forming on the side of her forehead. "Mira, we've been over this! I don't like him! He doesn't like me! Even if he did, do you think he would be in a rush to leave so quickly knowing we could end up revealing personal stuff to each other?" Lucy scolded, with a slight vein popping out of her head. "I'm going to go pack my stuff" Lucy mumbled, and soon left. "But, Lucy, the sorceress is known for doing other things too! Don't think this is her only ability." Mira muttered, and went back to her work.

An hour later, the original Team Natsu met up at the train stop and boarded. "UGH I wish Wendy came with us. I don't think I'm gonna make it on damn transportation." Natsu groaned, acting like he was on his deathbed, as he slouched in the seat in front of Lucy. "Quit your whining, it's only going to be two hours." She growled, as she tried to read her book in peace. "Two long hours!" He mumbled to himself. "Just lay down on me, but if you so much as puke on me, we can just take a detour for another five hours." She said with irritation spreading across her face, and then patted her lap, gesturing him to lay his head on her. He plopped his head down on her lap, and turned the other way.

"Ne, Luce, did Mira say anything to you before we left?" He asked, wondering if she could get any information about this witch lady.

"Nope."

And they were off.

**A/N: What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Oh! And don't worry, things will start getting more interesting in the next chapter. This is just "setting the stage"!**


	2. Cave Exploration

Glowing Hearts

**Chapter Two~**

"UUUUUGGHHH are we there let Luce?! We've been in this damn cave forever! I'm sure I can just light the cave on fire! It'd be _so_ much easier!" Natsu complained, as he put his hands at the back of his head. Lucy, Natsu and Happy were searching a cave that the request paper said the sorceress lived in, holding the back of each others' shirts so they wouldn't lose each other. Natsu was in the front, leading the way, Lucy tugging at the back of his scarf, with Happy gracefully sitting on her head. "You baka! That would totally blow our cover! Plus, the townspeople said it would be easier to find her in the dark, so be quiet!" She scolded. "When was it ever easier to find someone in the dark?" The dragon slayer muttered. "Maybe that's why!" Happy whispered, pointed to the light in front of them.

It was a little ball of floating lime green fire, with a tiny tail behind it. "What the hell?" Natsu said with slight amazement. "Hee-hee!" The ball of fire giggled, and flew further into the cave. "Try and catch it! It could lead us too the witch lady!" Happy shouted, and flew to carry Natsu and Lucy. "Why would we need to follow it?" Natsu asked. "Because Natsu! When do you ever see a random bright green ball of fire in a cave?!" Lucy screamed, agitated by his lack of logic. "Oi, Lushi, what did you eat today?" The exceed grumbled, struggling to carry them both. "Shut it you damn cat! Just follow it!"

After they were around four meters above the floor, the ground slowing sloped into Earthland's crust and into a trench. "Phew… Good thing we took off before the ground fell! Thanks Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. Then, getting a closer look at the pit of the hole, they found the little ball of fire near the bottom. It giggled and flew deeper down. "Happy! Drop us! The glowing thing is down there!" Lucy commanded. "Lucy are you crazy?! We could die!" Natsu counter replied. "Just do it! Happy'll catch us before we fall!" The girl said again. "I will?" Happy asked. "YES YOU WILL now drop us!" "Oi, Natsu, Lucy's lost her mind today…" Happy whispered to his companion, before dropping them both.

"AAAH!" _Squish!_ "What the hell-?" Lucy opened both her eyes to find half of her's and Natsu's bodies halfway in some sort of sticky brown muck. 'Please, pretty, pretty PLEASE don't be what I think it is!' She thought. "Hey Happy! You were supposed to catch us!" Natsu yelled at his still flying friend. "But the brown stuff caught you guys! So I didn't think I had to!" He replied. "Just get us out of here ya damn cat!" "Natsu! Lushi's scaring me again! Save me!" The blue feline cried, and immediately clung himself to the dragon slayer's head. He whispered, "It's okay little buddy, I think it's what Gray states as 'that time of the month'". "I can hear you, you pervert!" She growled. "Just get us outta here would ya? I'm starting to feel something tickling my foot" Natsu asked, putting both his hands on his hips. "Yeah, so can I! Wait. Natsu, you don't think there are bugs in here right?" Lucy asked, darting her head down to look and see if she was correct. "No, I don't think so, but maybe it's the-"

He was stopped short when he saw Lucy and himself slowly sinking into the substance that captivated them. "Ewwww! Happy! Get us out of here NOW!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to push herself out. After his signature "Aye Sir!" he grabbed onto Natsu and Lucy's hands and attempted to pull them out with no luck. "Lushi! Natsu! It isn't working! I'm not strong enough!" Happy shouted. "Screw this! Fire Dragon's Ro-" He never got to finish his attack, for his body was now fully engulfed inside whatever they were fighting's grasp. "Natsu!" The little neko screamed. "Happy! I'm about to get sucked in too! Got get Team Nat-" Lucy was now sucked in too. "Lushi!" His calls were useless, even though he was hoping they could hear them.

"R-Right! Go get Erza and the others! T-They'll know what to do!" He said to himself, and flew out of the pit and out the cave to go find his comrades' rescuers.

"Ugh… My butt hurts! Falling hundreds of feet twice in a day can't be healthy." Lucy murmured to herself. "WAIT. Where am I? Where's Natsu? Natsu!" She called, unaware of her surroundings. Everything was pitch black, until her chest started glowing a bright ruby red. "EEEEEEK!" She shrilled. 'Last time I thought, bodies couldn't do that! Well, at least I have some sort of light source. No! Bad Lucy! Your chest is glowing and a light source is all you can think about?' She let out a sigh, and got up to walk around.

Until, not far in the distance, she saw another red light! 'Maybe that's someone who can help me!' She ran up to the light, only to trip over it and land on something squishy. "What the-? This is actually kinda fleshy…" She muttered to herself, and started poking it. She let out a gasp when she say the glowing thing move and sit up. Laughing? "Stop it! It tickles-! Luce!" the blond girl paused. Did this thing just call her 'Luce'? Only Natsu called her that! WAIT. That means- "Natsu! You're here! You're alive!" She exclaimed with happiness.

She hugged him, until Natsu awkwardly asked, "Uh, Luce? Can you get off me?" Not til then did she realized their position. With the red lights radiating off of both their chests, she could see that she was sitting on top of his lap, with his legs sitting flat. A bright red blush came across her cheeks and she stumbled to get off. He just laughed and got up, extending his arms for her reach, which she gladly took. "Ne, Lucy, do you know why our chests are glowing?" Oh shoot! She forgot all about that? Seriously, who forgets that a part of their body was glowing? "Oh I know!" A new voice answered sinisterly.

A feminine figure came out into view glowing white. The green fireball they were looking for earlier appeared and flew up to her, running up her arm, and vanished, The woman herself looked around twenty and was wearing a knee-high blue pencil skirt, with a pink bikini like top, showing minor cleavage. Around her neck was a big frilly white scarf and two big heart shaped pins holding her soft pink two pig tails that were held high above her head, leaving some strands of abandoned hair left on the frame of her face. On her feet were bold orange point-toed heels. To top it off, she had blood red lipstick on her thin lips. Her facial appearance was one that resembled much like Lucy. Her eyes were a big beautiful brown, and a smile that didn't look evil at all.

"Oh my! You both! Look at you guys! Actually, look at your hearts! I haven't seen a match in decades! No wait, I haven't seen a match with red! I wonder if it's the red I'm looking for! Joy joy joy! Happy day! Happy day!" She sang, and immediately pushed the two mages together front first with her magic, and got a closer look at Lucy and Natsu's chests. "What the hell do you think you're doing lady!?" Natsu yelled uncomfortably, unable to get out of her invisible grasp. The woman just ignored his annoying calls and snapped her fingers. Now, instead of the dark space of nothingness they were previously in, they were in a white looking jail cell. 'I didn't even think they made these kind of cells' Lucy thought. "Well of course they make them! I think." The woman replied, putting her fingers to her chin.

"What the-How'd you know I said that?" Lucy turned her head. "Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Ishan! I'm a dragon slayer! Though I can't use my powers for my own reasons, so I make potions and use this cool thing my mom gave to me that can read minds!" Ishan exclaimed, pointing to the pink locket around her neck. 'Wasn't that my mother's?' Lucy thought. The smile completely wiped off of Ishan's face. "You're pretty perky. Thanks for the heads up about the powers though, it'll make it easier to defeat you!" Natsu barked, and consequently got squished harder into Lucy. "Nope! Everyone's powers are drained once they enter the pit!" The female pinkett exclaimed and put a matter-of-fact finger in the air.

"Wait. Does that mean your powers are drained too?" Lucy asked. 'Strange. How can this woman seem so familiar, yet so foreign?' The celestial mage and dragon slayer thought. "Well, not entirely… I can use my powers, but not entirely, which is why I fiddle with my little potions down here until the next two people come stumbling in, only to be disappointed that they don't match OR glow red. That's where you come in! My mentor said that I've completed my task once I find two people with ruby red hearts! The glowing part just makes it easier for me to find them, but it stays in it's glowing state until they aren't in denial anymore. And apparently, from reading both your minds and emotions, you guys are in Egypt!" She exclaimed.

"Egypt? Never mind. What does us have the same color hearts have to do with anything? You have us, so now you can be free or whatever." Natsu complained, obviously bored with her tale and being this close with skin contact with his friend. "Sorry, as long as you guys are in Egypt, I can't go! And please hurry it up. I've been here for decades!" Ishan complained back, sitting on the cold ground, twirling her fingers. "For decades? That's impossible! You look barely in your twenties! How could have you been here for decades?" Lucy asked. "Well, technically I'm not this age. No one ages in here. I'm actually- Wait! I don't have to answer to you! Now do your lovey dovey crap so I can get out of here!"

"What?"

"I said do your-Oh yeah. Forgot to explain that part to you…" She mumbled quietly. "Explain what?" They asked in unison.

"Well, long story short, if two hearts glow the same color, those hearts are soul mates. They become one. I've seen different pairs of hearts of the same color before, but red is the color of true love! In other words, you guys are sorta like the Princess and the Prince! Except the Prince is a dragon. My task was to bring you too out of Egypt or I would cease to exist!" She answered quickly.

"EH?"

But before they could ask any further questions, Ishan's eye's widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands and vanished.


	3. Dense Explanations

**Chapter Three~**

"What the hell did she just say?" Natsu asked, questioning Lucy's tomato face.

Suddenly, the invisible force that held them together vanished, causing the them both to fall to the ground with an _Oof!_

"Natsu, you dense piece of dragon slayer! Don't you understand what she just said?!" The blond scolded and got up from the ground, dusting off her skirt.

"No, that's why I'm asking you." He said plainly, which made her hit her head on one of the cell walls multiply times.

"Of all the people I could've been with, it just _has_ to be you!" She complained, resting her head against the wall. "What are you talking about?" The fire mage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're soul mates! Did that girl not EXPLAIN it to you? Did you not SEE our hearts glow?!" She shouted. Her red blush slowly turned to red anger at his stupidity. "Soul mates? Like our souls _mate_? That's weird," Natsu mumbled, "I still don't see the big deal…"

"Of course you don't! My god. What are we going to do? We still look like walking nightlights until we do something that Ishan told us to do to make it go away!" She mumbled loudly, walking back and forth in their cell.

"….Whose Ishan?"

"Oh my god Natsu! Were you here when she talked to us about our little situation and used her invisible mojo to tie us together?! Or were you off in Natsu Land?!" She shouted angrily.

"Hey that's mean! And for your information I was busy looking at that pink necklace thing around her neck." He said, and puffed his cheeks.

"Oh yeah," She muttered, giving him a curious look, "That looked a lot like a necklace my mother gave me when I was younger. Why were you looking at it?"

"Because it smelled _really _similar to you." He muttered.

"How do you know what I smell like?" She asked, then realized what he meant. "Eeeeek! Do I smell _that_ bad?!" She shrieked, and covered her body turning away from the dragon slayer.

"Uh…" she looked back at him and saw a slight blush creeping upon his features. "Are you… Blushing?!" She asked incredulously. Natsu never blushes. EVER!

"What?! No! It's just that… You smell… Good!" He mumbled, barely audible. But she caught it. "Eh? What do I smell like?" She asked. 'He really doesn't need to blush over how I smell' she thought.

"Like… Vanilla and strawberries!" He said with a grin, snapping out of his shy side. Lucy smiled at his compliment, and looked around.

"Ne, Natsu, don't you think we should find a way to get out of-"

BANG!

Natsu and Lucy were on the ground, flattened by something hard.

"Gray you bastard! I told you to throw me down gently!" A voice yelled.

"Gomen Erza! I slipped!"

The duo looked up at who was crushing them and found none other than the ice bastard and might Titania.

"Erza! What are you doing here?!" Lucy questioned, pushing Gray off of her.

"Gray and I were sent to get you guys when we heard Happy's plead for help." The scarlet-haired woman stated, and brushed off her skirt.

"Yeah, and what a pain in the ass it was to get here! You wouldn't believe- Lucy? Why is your chest glowing?" Gray asked, eyeing Lucy's bust.

Natsu came up from behind the celestial mage with is chest glowing bright red too. "Because some witch lady said that me and Lucy were mmmmph!" His explanation was cut short when the blond slapped her hand on his mouth in embarrassment.

'_If Erza and Gray find out what happened to us I'll never hear the end of it!_' Lucy thought.

"Heh, what are you talking about? Our chests aren't glowing? Why would you think that? I think the fall's just getting to you!" She said quickly with an awkward smile.

"Bu Lushi, a'rnt we gonna terr dem abou' our sichwation?" Natsu said into her hand.

"Moron, you don't even know what our situation is! Just go along with it and I'll explain later." She hissed into his ear and let go of his mouth.

"Blaw! Lucy you really need to wash your hands." The fire mage muttered and wiped his mouth. "Yeah, you guys must be crazy or something, our chests look normal." He said.

"Really? I swear that I can see something glowing from both of you guys." Erza confirmed, and crossed her arms over her armor.

"Enough of this, Erza, do you have a way to get out of here?" Lucy chimed, trying to distract them verbally.

"Oh right! Levy gave me this potion that'll transport us back to Fairy Tail." She stated, and grabbed a green vial from behind her. "What? I didn't know Levy could make stuff like that." Lucy wondered aloud. "No, she bought it from this potion maker named Ishan. She's pretty cute too. But she reminds me a bit like you Flame-Brain!" Gray shouted, and stuck his index finger out to Natsu.

"You lookin' for a fight Ice Princess?!"

"Hell yeah I'm looking for one Ash-for-Brains!"

Right before they could do anything, Erza stood in between them with her hand on her hip. "Did you guys say 'fighting'?" She asked darkly.

"Uh… No! We were just having a friendly competition! Right Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah! We could never fight! Friends don't do that!" The pink haired mage stuttered, and started sweating.

"Good. That's what I want to hear." The re-equip mage said with a smile.

"Wait, Gray, did you say a potion maker name 'Ishan'?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah? She said something about getting two people out of Egypt and gave it to Levy before we left. Speaking of which, we should get going." The ice mage said and took the vial from Erza. Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened and stumbled to take it from him.

"No! Ice Prick! Don't do it!"

"She's not a potion maker! She's a-"

Too late. He threw it on the ground. The green liquid slowly dissolved into smoke and flew around the four.

They four started coughing rapidly, and the next thing they knew, they were in the front of the guild.

"See? Everything worked out fine. Don't know what you two're panicking about." Gray shrugged, and walked back into the guild.

"Come on Natsu and Lucy, we need to tell the guild you guys made it back alrigh- What are you too doing?" Erza finished in question, looking at the two who were hugging each other tightly.

"Uh, we're just happy we made it back! Go into the guild, we'll catch up with you tomorrow! I think that mission really took the life out of us! I'm tired. YAWN! See?" Lucy said quickly.

Erza gave them a strange looking glance and walked inside the guild with the others. _'What's gotten into them?_'

xXx

"Phew!" Lucy sighed in relief, and slumped her shoulders as they parted.

"What was that Luce?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Natsu, we can't let people see our bodies glow like this! It's not normal! And to make sure Erza didn't see us glowing, I had to cover the our chests in the most humane way possible, so I hugged you!" The girl said as they walked down Strawberry Street.

"I don't see the problem with them knowing what's wrong with us. They could help us! That witch chick didn't do anything to the vial, so I think we're good." He said, and continued to walk.

'Shoot! I still need to explain what Ishan told us!' Lucy thought, turning red at how she was going to explain this.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Did you get a sunburn or something? You look really red." Natsu asked, staring at her strangely.

"I-I'm fine! Okay. Um lets just head to my apartment and I'll tell you what Ishan said so you'll understand what's going on."

"Eh? Okay, then." He said, and accompanied her home. '_Not like I was actually going to my own home.' _He thought..

xXx

With the slam of the door, Lucy told Natsu to sit on the bed while she sat on a chair, facing him.

"Okay. Natsu, do you know what true love is?" She asked, trying her best to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah! It's like when Happy eats fish! He has a true love for fish!" The salamander said grinning. At his ridiculous answer, Lucy mentally facepalmed herself and tried to keep her cool.

"No, not like a love for food Natsu. TRUE LOVE. Affection for someone of the opposite gender." She said plainly, resting her elbows on her knees.

"So… Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman? They affect each other with love."

"Oh my god… Just when I thought you would get it." The stellar mage muttered, about to face defeat, when a pair of people popped into her head.

"Natsu! You know Alzack and Bisca?" She asked.

"Yeah." 

"Do you know what kind of relationship they have?"

"Yeah, they're married and have a kid together." He informed her.

"Do you know WHY they're married and have a kid together?" Lucy asked once again, hoping he would understand.

"Yeah! It's because they-" He stopped, and looked at her in shock. "Love each other…"

"Finally, some sense popped into that brain of yours." She muttered, and giving him a serious face.

"So that means… You…" He said, pointing her, "And I…" He pointed to himself, "Are gonna be like… THEM?! That's what that witch creep wad blabbering about?!" All the pieces were_ very_ slowly communing to him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?! That means that our chest thingy's aren't gonna stop glowing until we get out of Egypt?! ….What the hell is an Egypt?!" He asked frantically, pulling his hair out.

"Egypt is a place in Africa you dummy. And I don't think we have to necessarily have to 'get out' of it, considering Fiore is thousands of miles away from Africa, so there would be no use in trying get out a place we aren't even in." Lucy stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and sat on the bed across from him.

"So that would mean that there's no way of stopping this glowing stuff!" Natsu shouted, pointing to his chest.

"Honestly Natsu, we just found out we're going to end up like 'Alzack and Bisca' as I'll put it, and you're here worrying about our hearts glowing?" She asked in disbelief, pointing to her own heart.

"Well, I don't really mind being in 'true love' with you or whatever it's called, so it doesn't really bother me." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-You don't?"

"No? Why would I? At least you're someone I know and care about."

She blushed at his blunt statement, and looked away.

"Eh, Lucy, are you sure you didn't get sunburned?" Natsu asked, getting closer to her face. She blushed even more at his closeness to her, and pushed him off the bed.

"Hey that hurt!" He whined, and just got comfortable on the ground, sitting cross-legged.

"So… What are we supposed to do about our bodies? I don't know 'bout you Luce, but I prefer not walking around during missions looking like a glow stick." He said with a huff.

She thought about their outcome. Well, there was always a possibility that it would fade away on its own, but that could end up taking weeks, and they were _not_ just about to go strolling into the guild denying that their bodies were glowing. Avoiding the guild was out of the question also. It could raise suspicions and have everyone worried over nothing.

"We could wear multiple layers of clothes, it might be able block the lighting." Lucy suggested, and looked directly at her closet.

"No. I'm not going to wear tons of clothes in the middle of summer. And did you forget I'm a FIRE dragon slayer?" He reminded her, and laid on the ground of her apartment, looking at the ceiling thinking.

"We could just hug each other all the time!" He said, but got a glare from the blond. "Tch, and you thought my idea were stupid. We can't just go hugging each other all the time!" She exclaimed, and sat down with a huff.

"Hmm. I give up then. Just tell the guild what's happening with us and find a cure." The boy said, and got up to leave for Fairy Tail.

"No! You can't do that!" Lucy yelled, and grabbed him by his shoulders, tugging him down on top of her by accident, causing them to roll back to the floor. A big blush covered her face in seconds after noticing the awkward position they were in.

Her back was to the ground, with her hair laying on her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. The dragon slayer was hovering over the girl's figure, with his legs on both sides of hers, and scarf silently dangling from the side. Their faces were _so_ close they could just…

'_No! What the hell are you thinking?' _They both thought, but didn't react. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, gazing into each other's eyes, when they heard a door click open.

"Lu-Chan? Erza and I came to check up on you. She told me you were tired and I got worried considering it's only four…"

The bookworm and titania came in and saw the two in their rather _awkward_ position.

"Lu-Chan!"

There was a growl. "Natsu…."

xXx

**A:N/ So what did you think? It's gonna be hard explaining **_**this**_** to them… Geehee. I must apologize for my really late updates! It's hard managing 5 or so stories! And if you haven't read them, it make my day that you do! **

**On top of that, I'm like super behind on schoolwork considering I'm homeschooled (I'm not socially awkward I'm only doing this for this year) and I have ADD. Trust me. If I could write fanfiction and be on tumblr for the rest of my life, I would. Anyways, bye!**


	4. Absent Thoughts

**Chapter** **Four~**

There was a growl. "Natsu…."

There was absolutely no way in explaining what happened next. First there was BOOM! Then an OUCH! Everything happened so quickly it was hard for Lucy to keep up. Next thing she knew, she was sitting nice and neatly on her bed with her hands in her lap (and god knows how she kept her posture). On the other side there was a terrified Natsu with his hands tied against a bed pole by his scarf with a puffy bump popping in between his pink locks.

Erza was standing in front of them both with her arms crossed satisfied with her quick skills and held a pink tint on her cheeks. Levy was cowering behind her with the same amount of color to her face.

"Will someone please explain to me why you two were in s-such an in-intimate position?" The swordswoman stuttered. Romance wasn't one of her strengths, so whenever something romantic came her way, she handled it the best way she knew how. Punishment.

Levy whispered into her ear. "Because Erza, can't you see they were in the middle of something?!"

"Levy-chan!"

The blue haired bookworm turned to face the blushing celestial mage. "Lu-chan! Forgive us for barging in on your… 'resting'" Levy chuckled, "We should've known what you meant when you said you and Natsu were… 'tired'." The celestial mage squealed in embarrassment and hid her face in her palms.

Natsu, being the dense idiot he was, didn't get the hint. "What the hell are you talking about Levy? Me and Lucy were-" He was cut short when the blond suddenly pounced onto him, squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked.

"Natsu, did you not forget about our 'glowing' predicament?" She hissed into his ear covering his chest with hers, hiding the glow that started reappearing.

"No. Levy kept saying you were tired and resting when that clearly wasn't the case." He whispered back, recalling they're previous position, and shrunk a little in embarrassment. Lucy swatted the back of his head, "She wasn't talking about 'resting OR being tired'! God. You can't get the slighted idea of what she was implying."

"She was implying something?"

"Natsu! I swear, when they leave, I'm gonna-" She stopped mid-sentence, turning her head to the two females she forgot about. They stared at her with wide eyes, frozen in their spots.

_Shit shit shit shit! What am I gonna tell them?_ She thought, becoming aware that it looked like she jumped into Natsu's lap, and somewhat straddling him, whispering things into his ear. _I need to think of something fast!_

She looked back at the madly blushing mages and blurted the first thing that came to her head. "Guys!" She shrieked, "I think I felt something on my side of the bed! It tickled my hand! I hate it when that happens! Natsu! Save me!" She finished unconvincingly.

Natsu huffed out in excitement. "What? Where?! Luce tell me where it is and I'll burn it!" He exasperated, earning him another swat to the head.

_Shut up you idiot! It looks like I'm sexually harassing you right now and I needed an excuse! _She mentally screamed.

"Gee. You could've just told me." He muttered.

"I didn't say anything you moron!" She exclaimed, still clinging onto him.

"Yeah you did. You told me that you were sexually-" She held his mouth with her hand, blushing with his casual use of the sentence.

Erza was the first to unstiffen and looked at them.

"Our apologies for breaking and entering! Levy and I will be going now since you two look eager to start where you left off!" Erza exclaimed, and snatched the back of Levy's dress.

_Double shit! I forgot they were here… Again!_ Lucy thought again.

"No! Guys! You've got it all wrong! Remember? Something tickled my hand! That's why I jumped into Natsu's lap! Right Natsu?" The girl said desperately, and turned to bore her eyes into Natsu's head.

"Ermm….. Yeah?"

Erza was already long gone by then, only leaving a bashful Levy. "It's okay Lu-chan, you don't need lie to cover you and Natsu! I hope you 'find what tickled you'!" And snickered. With that, she zoomed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, which left a wide-eyed Lucy and a clueless Salamander.

The girl quickly fell out of Natsu's lap, and buried her face in a pillow. "Urghh! This is so frustrating!" She screamed into it.

_First Natsu's hovering over me making it look like we were doing the dirty, then I'm in Natsu's lap, and then I make Levy-chan even MORE suspicious! Could this day get any worst?! _That thought alone made her flush deeper, and she continued to dig her face into the pillow's contents.

"Well, we could've ended up kissing, and _then_ have them walk in on us." Natsu answered nonchalantly, untying his hands from the bedpost.

Lucy chucked her pillow at him and turned to his bewildered face. "Stop doing that!" She screamed.

"What am I doing?"

"You're entering my thoughts!" 

"What? No I'm not. You're talking to me!"

She returned his confused expression. _What? I wasn't talking to him, yet he answers what I'm thinking? _Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsu's finger poked her cheek with his free hand.

"Hey Luce? How are you talking to me, but you aren't opening your mouth!" He asked, and tilted his head.

An idea popped into her head, and she mentally screamed as loud as she could, _I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!_

Seemingly enough, Natsu fell out of the bed, with his freed hands covering his ears. "Lucy! I know you've never had a boyfriend! Stop shouting it and get over it!" He scowled, and started to rub his sore scalp.

She sighed depressingly at her lack of love interests, and leaned against the bed's headboard. "Well, as embarrassing as that was, I guess it worked."

"What worked?"

She looked into his eyes harshly. "Well, I was thinking maybe Ishan's potion affected our minds too as well as our hearts, making us share the same thoughts, since you can clearly hear mine. But what boggles me is that I can hear _yours_."

He looked at her blankly.

"Oh duh! Of course I couldn't hear your thoughts! You don't think!" She exclaimed.

"Oi that's harsh Lucy!" He pouted.

_Maybe I should start thinking more often. _

"Well of course you should! How do you NOT think?" She said, and continued her one-sided stare off.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

He looked at her in amazement. "Luce! I think I did it! I thought something!" He shouted gleefully, and grabbed both her shoulders.

She stared at him unamused. "Wow. Natsu actually thought something. We should get him an award" The girl said deadpanned.

Getting the sarcasm note, he retreated back.

"Pfft. Fine then."

**A/N: Oh my god it's been so long since I've updated! But I do have a good reason:**

**A month ago I left to go to Tennessee for a family thing. If you didn't know, I save all my stories onto a flashdrive so I can bring it anywhere with me. I brought it with me to Tennessee and I lost it on a bus! I was so pissed off! You can imagine my happiness when my friend's aunt found it in the lost and found at the bus station. But since I'm back in my home state, I can't retrieve it until she mails it to me.**

**So I just whipped this up for you guys since you didn't unfollow me and were loyal. I'm sorry that it's really short but I needed a way to tell you guys I'M NOT ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES! And if you haven't read them, I ask you to check them out! Thanks for putting up with my absence!**

**On another note, looks like Lucy and Natsu are avoiding their soul mate situation, ufufufufu.**


End file.
